


The Roommate

by AcieReyloPawesome



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel's Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (2011), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Awkwardness, Childhood Friends, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealousy, Parties, Past Feelings, Possible makeout, Post-Marvel's Avengers, Post-Thor, Pre-Thor The Dark World, Slow Burn, childhood friends who fell in love but never confessed, introverted soulmates, kids in love, unintentional roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcieReyloPawesome/pseuds/AcieReyloPawesome
Summary: You were an Asgardian banished from your original realm ten years ago, now living on Midgard, or Earth, in New York City. One night you see your childhood friend and crush Loki on the news and discover that he is in fact in New York, and suddenly he's knocking on your door and needs a place to hide. You accept his as your new temporary roommate, even at the risk of your past feelings being reborn.





	1. Chapter 1

”As you can see from this rare footage filmed by a witness of the battle of New York, the Avengers are trying to defend the city from the man who brought the monsters into out world from another realm. He is called Loki, and appears to be the god of mischief and chaos. The traits that you can identify this man by are his grown out black hair, round green eyes and his horned golden helmet. We are required to ask you to please inform SHIELD and the Avengers if you spot this man.”

Well that can not be trusted, you thought, watching the late night news regarding the battle of New York. Loki can easily shapeshift into something or someone different. How did you know this? You'd been childhood friends before you'd been banished to Midgard. After that day, you'd never seen Loki again. But then you saw him in the news, saying he had attacked New York. It was unbelievable to you. The Loki you knew would never ever do such a thing. Sure, he had had a rough childhood and his father didn't exactly treat him and his brother Thor equally, but surely he'd never put the lives of other people in danger?

You took a sip from your drink and got into a more comfortable position. You watched as more pictures of Loki popped up on the television screen. You couldn't help but sigh at the look of his face. That gorgeous black hair, those deep beautiful green eyes, that unbelievable jaw line.. Loki had just gotten more handsome since the last time you'd seen each other. You had lost the track of years going by, but it must have been somewhere closer to a decade. Another picture of Loki appeared and you gasped, hard. How could someone that beautiful exist?

You had been living in New York for as long as you could remember (at least of the time you'd spent here on Midgard), and you'd always been alone. You didn't crave company either, so the setting didn't make you feel uncomfortable, but sometimes you missed having people around you that you loved. Especially Loki. You'd always been friends, ever since you two were kids. Even though he was a prince, he still would sneak out of the castle to see you. Sometimes you would even sneak in.   
But even though you were quite sure he only saw you as a friend, ever since your teen years you'd secretly had feelings for him. Him growing only more handsome didn't help, and the day that you first tried to confess your emotions, Loki had been called by his father before you could even say anything past his name. After that, you'd been too shy to try to bring it up. And soon you ran out of time. Visiting the other realms without the permission of the allfather, punishable by banishment. You never gathered up the courage to confess that you had only visited those other realms to find something extraordinary to give to Loki as a birthday present. And so, before you could say the three words you had always wanted to tell Loki, you were ripped of your powers and sent to Earth. From that on, you tried to get used to the life of a normal young adult in New York City. 

”Thank you for watching and have a good night”, the news program ended and you realized you'd been only thinking of Loki the whole time. Well, you might as well read the news from the internet. You got up and walked over from your living room to the kitchen, where on the counter you'd left your tablet. The Midgardian technology still fascinated you, but thankfully you'd got the hang of it pretty quickly.   
You opened the tablet and typed ”Loki Odinson” to the search bar. Immediately you were slammed to the face with the text: Did you mean Lady Gaga? You groaned in irritation. Why were Midgardians so uncultured regarding the other realms?

Suddenly, a knock on your door startled you. You turned your head to look over to the door. It was closer to midnight. Why was someone on your door? Apart from your co-workers, you didn't really know anyone. Especially ones that would come and visit during the night. The person knocked again, a lot louder and quicker this time. You slowly got off of the chair you'd been sitting on and started walking towards the door. Oh no, what if things go down like in those stupid Midgardian horror movies one of your co-workers had fooled you into watching? What if behind that door, there was a serail killer? 

Your heart beating like a drum in your head, you touched the door knob and after taking a shaky breath, you yanked the door open. In front of you, there stood a tall man that you had never seen before. You blinked in confusion, staring at the strange man, and after a short while asked: 

”Umm.. How can I help you?”

The man leaned down slightly so you could see his face. The strange man looked at you, making sure to check every single detail about you. Then he coughed, and finally spoke: 

”Could you please repeat that?”

You were so confused that you just did what he'd told you to do. After hearing your voice the man's face suddenly lit up. He looked very happy, and grabbed your shoulders. You just stood there, shocked. 

”Y/N! It's really you! Oh dove, it is so great to see you again! I missed you so much..” he said, his eyes filling with tears. 

”Uhm.. Excuse me? Who are you?” you asked, wondering if you should call the police. 

The man blinked in confusion, but then he let go of your arms. 

”You really don't recognize me, Y/N?” he asked, visibly disappointed. 

”I'm really sorry, I-”

Before you could finish, the man moved his hand slightly and a green aura appeared. You couldn't see anything for a second, but when your eyes finally settled, you gasped as you saw Loki in front of you. The man stood there, smirking slightly, proud of being able to impress you. 

”Loki?” you asked quietly, reaching out your hand to touch his chest to make sure he was real. You could detect a heart beat. You could feel your own heart start beating a bit faster too, and let go as a slight blush took over your cheeks. 

”Yes! You do recognize me! Oh, it's been so long! At least ten years, dove..I knew I could find you here.”

”Yes, but what are you doing here? And what the hell happened? The last time I saw you, you wouldn't hurt a fly but now many people of this town are dead!”, you interrupted, feeling your stomach twist when thinking about the fact that the man you loved had caused deaths. Countless deaths. 

”It was all to get revenge on Thor..But it doesn't matter, Y/N. What matters is that.. I need a place to hide. I can not go back to Asgard. They'd surely want to kill me after what I've done. So if it doesn't bother you too much...”

”You want to stay here, don't you?” you finished the sentence for him and crossed your arms. 

”Could I? Please dove, we're friends, right?” Loki pleaded, looking at you beggingly. He had always known that you couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes. And you couldn't this time either. 

”Ugh.. Oh fine, fine! You can stay in the guest room. But I swear to god, if you cause trouble and the Avengers and the SHIELD come looking for you, I won't defend you”, you said strictly, closing the door and walking back to your kitchen. Loki followed you, saying: 

”Y/N, please! You know they'd exicute me immediately after I step foot in Asgard! I'm begging you...”

You sighed, turning around and looking at him with your arms still crossed. Bad mistake. Instantly when his eyes met yours you could feel how your pulse begun rising. Loki had always been able to get you to agree to almost anything, and that was because of the way his eyes lit up when you said yes. They shone with such happiness and pure joy and you just felt like you could melt. 

”I.. I won't promise anything”, you said, turning away from him again and walking over to the fridge. Loki followed you, and stared at you as you took a bottle of water out. You opened it and took a sip, and after that you held out your hand so Loki could take it. The man didn't understand immediately, and instead of taking it he stood there, confused, and asked: 

”What is this? Some sort of.. Midgardian ritual?”

”It's water. I thought you might be thirsty.”

”Oh, but of course”, Loki said, looking a bit flustered as he accepted the bottle. You couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. The man looked at you shyly as he drank and then he laid the bottle on the table and took a step closer to you. 

You were slightly startled, having not been around Loki for such a long time. But still, even though it had been a decade since you've last seen each other, your heart still beated loudly like you were a kid again. Loki was unintentionally trapping you between the table and himself, and you could feel him breathing on you.   
His hand reached out and you could feel his fingers brush yours softly and quietly. You tried to suffocate a gasp, but failed miserably. Loki laughed quietly, not in a mean way, but in an old friend way. His soft smile made you laugh a bit too. You moved your hand, and now your fingers were touching Loki's, but you weren't holding hands. Your heart beating faster than you thought it could, Loki leaned down and softly pressed his lips on your.... forehead. You were slightly dumbfounded. You thought he was going for your lips. But no, instead of giving you a passionate kiss out of love, he had just friendzoned you with a forehead kiss. 

”Thank you for letting me stay here, Y/N..”, Loki whispered, still giving you that smile. 

”Uhm, yeah, you're welcome”, you stated a little ruder than intended. You moved Loki's arm up and escaped from the small space he'd trapped you in. 

You had to get away, you needed some time to yourself, and so began walking to your own room. Loki followed immediately after, making you feel rather uncomfortable. You glanced over your shoulder when you reached your bedroom door to look at him, only to find him standing there, still a confused look in those big, green eyes. You groaned. 

”What? What do you want?” you asked, tone annoyed. Loki blinked in confusion, unable to understand how you could go from happy and sweet to irritated and rude in mere seconds. 

”I.. I would like to know where this guest room you speak of is located. That is all. I meant not to offend you in any way, Y/N..”, he answered, looking at you, being extra careful with his words. ”I do not understand you. We used to be such good friends, did we not?”

You sighed, putting both of your hands on your forehead. Then you looked up and opened the door that was opposite to the door of your bedroom. Loki turned around to look into the direction and you could see his face lit up. 

”Oh, thank you so much! I can not possibly repay you..”, he said, giving you the brightest of smiles. 

”It's nice to see you again, Loki”, you said, turning around and opening the door to your room. 

Before entering you said, without turning around: 

”I hope you can enjoy yourself here.”

”With you here, without a doubt”, Loki finished before disappearing inside of his room and shutting the door. 

You stepped into your own room and closed the door. Immediately you let out a breath you had had no idea of holding. You leaned on the door and let yourself fall to the floor. Taking a shaky breath, you touched your forehead with your fingers. It still burned on the spot Loki had laid his lips on. You wrapped your arms around your legs and put your head on your knees. This was not going to be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning you woke up on the floor, exactly where you remembered sitting down on, leaning against the door. You could see the sun shining through the curtains, and slolwy, yawning, you got up and shoved them aside. A new day had begun in New York City. Unfortunately the first thing you spotted looking out your window was a commercial screen showing pictures of none other than Loki. Immediately you remembered that this wanted man was indeed inside of your house. Or was he?

In slight panic, you flung your door open and stepped into the hallway. You knocked on Loki's door, but when no one came, you bursted in. The room was empty. You felt your heart start beating at an alarming rate. What happened? Did the SHIELD find him during the night? 

Shaking your head and breathing uncontrollably, you made your way to the kitchen and to the front door. You pulled your jacket on, and opened the door, as you wanted to go down and find him before it was too late. Damn it, you thought to yourself. You should've been more careful! Now he'd be taken back to Asgard and exicuted and you'd never be able to see him ever ag-

”Where are you going, dove?” 

You turned around and could feel your heart drop at the sight of Loki reading a book on your living room couch. He was looking at you, seeming weirdly intrigued. You could feel the tears of joy forming in your eyes, and after throwing your jacket to the floor and shutting the door, you ran to him and jumped to hug him on the couch, laughing. Loki was startled, but didn't seem angry or displeased. You wrapped your arms around him and rested your chin on his shoulder. 

”Oh my gods, I thought the SHIELD had gotten you! Thank gods you're still here!”

”What? Of course not! I just woke up before you did and moved here to read. I'm sorry that I made you panic over me”, Loki said, petting your hair and wrapping his other arm around you. 

You leaned back to look at his face. He was smiling sincerely, and that made some of the tears drop from your eyes. 

”Oh my, did I make you cry, even? Oh Y/N, I'm so sorry to have made you cry!” he said, reaching out his hand to wipe away the tears. Your heart began beating fast again and your face felt warm. You quickly yanked yourself off of him and stood up, clearing your throat. 

”It's.. uhh.. no issue, Loki. I was wondering.. would you like some breakfast?” you asked, avoiding eye contact. 

Loki put down his book and stood up next to you, showing you once again just how much taller than you he was. You looked up to him, seeing him tower above you, and you felt small. You looked away again, clenching your fists out of pure frustration. Why was this man so attractive?

”Only if you let me help you.” 

The image of Loki helping you cook breakfast popped into your head and you didn't know if it was a smart idea. What if you two ended up in some kind of awkward situation? You weren't sure if you'd be able to face him after that.   
But then again, you had enjoyed cooking together back on Asgard all those years ago. It did sound kind of nice, to relive all those memories and also to remind you that you were no longer alone. 

”Fine. Let's begin.”

You grabbed the eggs from the fridge along with the bacon and the pancake batter. You laid the ingridients on the table and turned around to Loki, putting one hand on your hip and the other leaning on the table. 

”So, which ones are you going to do? Pancakes or eggs and bacon?”, you asked. 

”Definitely pancakes. Could I get the batter, please?”

”But of course, my dear sit”, you poked fun at his polite way of speaking. 

”Oh, give me a break!”

You both laughed, and you stared at Loki, smiling. He smiled back at you and placed his hand on yours. You looked at the hands, and then back up to him and blushed. He was looking at you, seeming so relaxed and on ease, like he was happier than he'd been in a long time. He leaned forward again and said:

”I've missed things like this, Y/N. I missed you.” 

You blushed, and giggled nervously. Loki brushed his fingers along your cheek once again, making your heart beat faster again. You looked down, but he placed his fingers underneath your chin and lifted your face up so that you'd look at him. Your breath shook and you stared at him, scared of what would happen next. 

”I.. I missed you too, Loki. I-in fact, there was something that I needed to tell you before I was banished. You see, I have always-”

A knock on the door interrupted the two of you. You swirled around, freeing yourself from Loki's grasp, and hurried over to the door. 

”Loki, hide!”, you whispered to him before opening the door. 

The one who knocked was your neighborg, Atlas. He was a single man in his early thirties living in the apartment next to you, who you occasionally chatted with when returning from work. Right now, the man was looking very nervous and blushing, to which you did not know the reason. 

”Um.. good morning, Atlas”, you greeted, still confused of why he'd come by so early. It was only 8 am and it was a Saturday. 

”Good morning, Y/N.. I just came over to..uhh.. Did you know that the people upstairs, the McGees, are throwing a party tonight?” Atlas asked, his voice shaking slightly. Even though he was kind of a nervous wreck, you still found the guy a little attractive with his perfect brown hair and soft blue eyes. 

”Oh, they are? No, I did not know, thank you for informing me! Now I know to be prepared to stay up until 4 am because of all that noise”, you joked, but Atlas didn't laugh. 

”I..I was wondering if we.. If I could take you there.. as my date?”

You blushed slightly, surprised by this offer. Before you had the chance to say anything, you felt a hand on your shoulder. In slight panic you turned your head, laying your eyes upon a strange man who you did not recall meeting with fawn hair and striking blue eyes. His features were breath taking, and you could feel your heart begin to beat quicker. 

”I apologize, good sir, but Lady Y/N has already got a date for herself. But we will surely attend the event!” the man spoke and you immediately felt frustration as you recognized not only Loki's voice but also his way of speaking. Infuriated, you groaned and moved your shoulder slightly to brush off his hand. You turned to Atlas, ignoring totally-not-Loki's surprised face and faking a smile. 

”Um.. Well.. Yes, my friend..uhh.. Tom here is taking me to the party, but thank you for the offer! Um.. What time is it, exactly?”

”It's uhh.. starts at 10”, Atlas said, staring at the ground, quite clearly disappointed and possibly fighting back tears. 

”Well then I'll see you there!” you said cheerily, before shutting the door and turned to Loki, who shifted back to his normal self. You glared at him, crossing your arms. He stared back, pretending he had no idea of what he'd just done. 

”What?” he asked, tone fakely innocent. 

”What the heck was that?” you demanded. ”What on earth were you thinking? You've got to keep a low profile!”

Loki frowned, pouting and crossing his arms as he huffed. 

”What was I supposed to do? Let the man who ruined our moment take you to a party as his date? Who knows what that man could've done to you! I saved you. No need to thank me”, he answered, winking. 

”Oh my god- Wait, what did you mean by 'our moment'? Eh, never mind. The point is that I was going to decline anyway! I know that Atlas most likely has feelings for me, but I don't return them.” 

Loki allowed himself to look at you, but scoffed and turned away. 

”Well guess what? Now I have to attend the party because YOU promised we'd be there. And you have to come along and pretend to be my friend, Tom.”

”Could we use the term 'boyfriend'?” Loki asked, turning back to you and lifting a finger. 

You groaned again, stomping angrily to the kitchen. Loki followed immediately behind. 

”Y/N? I.. I'm sorry that I upset you. I don't have an excuse for that, I don't know what got into me. Is there any way I can make you feel better?” 

You turned back to him. He stared at you in the eyes and looked sorry, almost begging to be forgiven. You sighed, reaching for the pancake batter bottle and handing it to Loki. 

”Help me make breakfast.”


	3. Chapter 3

That night you stared at yourself from the mirror. A fancy lacy shirt and tight light blue jeans accompanied by your favorite heels felt like a pretty good choice for an outfit. You wondered how you should make your hair, but decided to just let it be like it always was. 

You heard a knock on your door. Loki must be ready, you thought, and without turning around from the mirror, you yelled: 

”Come in!”

As Loki entered, you noticed he was wearing a suit. You stared at him for a while, admiring how unfairly handsome he looked in it. The way the color complimented his eyes and how well it fit him.. You didn't even realize you were staring before he cleared his throat to get your attention. You coughed, and then looked back up into his eyes and gave him an awkward smile, blushing. 

”How do I look?” Loki asked, raising his arms to show around. You laughed nervously as you tried to find the words. 

”I, uhh.. I don't think this is the kind of an event to require such fancy attire”, you said, again finding yourself staring at the suit and turning to your mirror again to hide your embarrassment. 

”Oh. Well that can be changed in a flash. Literally”, he said, and as you turned around, you saw him now wearing basic jeans and a collared shirt. 

”Well, that's much better. You look really good, Loki.”

”Thank you, Y/N. I must say you look quite divine tonight as well.”

You blushed, but kept your head down and eyes at your bare wrists. Slowly you could notice Loki creeping closer, until he was there right behind you, his face near the back of your neck. He placed his hands on your arms, letting them slide down to your wrists and held them softly. He let his haed rest on your shoulder and whispered to your ear: 

”I wish you could wear this tonight.”

”Wear what?” 

He snapped his fingers, and as you looked into the mirror, you saw a beautiful necklace appear on your neck in a flash. You gasped, recognizing the necklace was the same one that Loki himself had given to you when he'd snuck out of the castle on your 15th birthday, just to wish you a happy birthday. It was beautiful, a dark green stone on a golden chain, reminding you of Loki's colors. You smiled, blushing, and whispered: 

”Of course I'll wear it. I love it. Thank you.”

He hummed softly to your neck, giving you goosebumps. Even though you wished you could stay in his embrace like this forever, the clock was getting closer to 10.30 and that was when you'd promised to arrive. Softly you freed your hands from Loki's hold and made your way to the door, saying: 

”We have to go now. Change your face.”

”Oh, right, yes, of course”, Loki said, his face changing in a flash, and once again you saw the beautiful fake face he'd created. You suffocated a gasp, grabbing totally-not-Loki's arm and leaving the apartment. 

 

The thump of loud music could be heard from outside the door as you and Loki waited for someone to open. As a woman opened the door and greeted you, you were slightly dumbfounded by how wild this party was. People were up dancing and jumping around like teenagers in a club. 

”Oh, Y/N! I'm so happy you could make it! Atlas told me you were coming! But I thought he said you were coming with him..?” mrs. McGee, also known as Tamara, greeted as you stepped in with 'Tom'. 

You sighed in frustration. Of course Atlas had had to tell Tamara about potentially asking you as his date, and you knew that the woman had a habit of misunderstanding things. Still, Atlas could not be blamed, he was just an insecure and shy guy. It was Tamara's own hyper excitement that was to blame. 

”Well he said wrong. I came here with my friend, Tom.”

”Boyfriend”, 'Tom' corrected, offering his hand to the woman and smirking. 

”Oh! It's very nice to meet you! I had no idea you were dating anyone, Y/N!” Tamara wondered, shaking 'Tom's' hand joyfully. 

”Neither did I”, you said, glaring at Tom. He gave you an apologetic smirk before asking: 

”Do you want anything to drink, my love?” 

You blushed, and felt your fists clenching. You let out another sigh and faked a smile before answering. 

”Sure, why not.”

Tom smiled before disappearing into the crowd, looking for the drink table. You turned away from him and were surprised by Tamara staring at you, extremely excited. 

”Oh my god! How on earth did you find a guy like that? Well-mannered, smart, funny, absolutely gorgeous- he's like a god!” 

'Oh, if only you knew', you thought, shaking your head and laughing.

”Well, I mean.. we just met a few years back. Actually, I've known him since we were kids. But honestly Tamara, we're not really dating. He probably just using it as an excuse so every single woman at this party doesn't go all crazy for him. We're really just friends”, you explained, at the same time trying to convince yourself that was the reason he was doing this and not because he was in love with you. No, it couldn't be. He'd made it very clear last night that you two were nothing but friends.

Tamara stared at you, blinking, confused, before bursting into laughter and bending over. Now you stared at her, extremely confused and slightly shocked at this unexpected behaviour. Tamara gasped for air, laughing with tears in her eyes and slapping her knee. 

When she finally was able to stop, she looked at you, sighed, and asked: 

”You can't be serious.”

”Well, I am.”

”No way, Y/N. You could finally settle down with this dude, he is so clearly into you! I mean did you not hear me? He'd be perfect for you!”

”Tamara, he's not interested in me in the slightest. Look, he's over there flirting with some other girl”, you huffed, pointing at Tom who seemed to be having a delightful conversation with a brown haired girl in a tight dress. You'd pointed it out to prove Tamara wrong, but now you felt slightly jealous. He looked like he was having the time of his life, laughing and brushing his hand along her arm. The woman threw her head back laughing, and stepped seductively closer. 

You clenched your fists and turned away from the two. You felt frustrated about the fact the he'd left to get you a drink but then ended up flirting. Groaning, you left the living room and walked over to the balcony. You stepped in and gazed upon the darkness of the city, only source of light being the city lights and commercial screen. You once again winced when a not-so-flattering picture of Loki appeared on one of them. Then again, even a not-so-flattering picture of him made your heart flutter and cheeks warmen. 

Your thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. You turned around to see mr. McGee, Elias. He was smiling in a very relaxed way, offering you a drink with his other hand. You walked over and accepted the glass, sniffing it quickly before taking a sip. Then you turned around again and leaned on the wall of the balcony, sighing as you stared down at the city. Elias appeared next to you, sipping his own drink before breaking the silence by saying: 

”What brings you here alone, Y/N?”

”I just.. needed to think.”

”Are you here with Atlas?”

”Psh, no”, you groaned just even thinking about it. How many people had Tamara told already? Then again, telling her own husband didn't sound too absurd. ”I'm actually here with my friend Lo- Tom.”

”And where is this Tom? Did he abanden you here? How rude of him. He must not realize how great of catch you are..”

You glanced at Elias, before huffing and finishing your drink all in one go. Then you sighed and let out a tired laugh. 

”It's actually quite silly. I've had a crush on him for like, ever. And now we're here together and i see him flirting with some other girl.. even after he'd given me this necklace! He's sending nothing but mixed signals...”, you whispered. 

”You have a crush on him?” Elias repeated, seeming surprised. 

”No, not really”, you said. ”It's more than just a crush, I know it. I.. I think I love him.”

You stared down, and then suddenly realized what you'd just said.

”Shit- no, I mean- no! I don't! We're friends, I, uhh.. Forget I said anything.”

Elias stared at you. He took a step closer and grabbed your hand. You looked up to his eyes and held back the tears.

”If you really love this Tom, you should tell him. Otherwise you'll never know.”

”But I already know he doesn't love me.”

”Who's Tom?”, a voice asked, and as you turned around you saw Loki – or actually, Tom – standing in the balcony doorway, looking quite furious. 

”What? Tom, what are you doing?”, you asked back in panic, hurrying over to him and pushing him back inside. 

”Who is this Tom? Answer me!” he yelled, attracting a lot of attention from the other party guests. 

”Oh my god, YOU are Tom! Now stop screaming! We're leaving!” you whisper-yelled furiously to Tom, before turning to Tamara. ”I'm so sorry, Tam, but we have to leave. Tom is-- has some anger problems.”

”Uhm.. Okay then? Have a nice rest of the night!” Tamara wished, waving goodbye as you pulled Tom-Loki out of the door. 

You pulled him to the elevator, pressing the button of your floor and crossing your arms. You made sure to keep your eyes anywhere but Loki. You could still notice him glancing at you every now and then, making you wish you could just disappear. Then Loki broke the silence. 

”Why were you with that man?” he asked, his tone careful, but you knew he was trying to find out what your relationship with him was. You groaned before answering. 

”We're neighbors. We were just discussing.. something”, you said, trying your hardest not to look at him. 

”What something?”

You didn't answer and instead hugged yourself tighter. This silence irritated Loki and he stepped closer, shifting back to his own self. You could feel him staring at you and almost felt threatened when he slammed his arms against the wall on each side of you, trapping you between his arms. You finally allowed yourself to look at him, but meeting his hungry gaze did not make you feel any better. 

”Why did you say you love Tom? Who is Tom?”, he demanded, leaning his face closer to yours. Your breath shaking, you swallowed and whispered: 

”Loki.. I already told you, YOU are Tom.”

”You are lying. You would never say you love me.”

Your brows furrowed and you stared at him in confusion. You reached out your hand to caress his cheek and exhaled, relaxing as your skin met his. He seemed rather soothed by it as well, his muscles not as tense anymore. 

”You don't think I would love you?”, you whispered, looking at him softly while stroking his cheek with your fingers. He breathed shakily, leaning in even more. 

”I know you wouldn't”, he whispered to your lips. Your eyes fluttered shut and you felt your heart bursting as his lips brushed yours. 

”But I would”, you whispered just before your lips met his.


	4. Chapter 4

You felt like you'd just entered heaven when Loki kissed you softly, but then were startled by him suddenly pulling back. You opened your eyes, confused, only to find him staring at you. He seemed baffled at the sentence you'd just said, and licked his lips. 

”What was that?” he asked, his voice quiet and confused. 

”I.. I mean it. I meant to tell you even before I was banished from Asgard, I meant to tell you this morning.. but I never had the courage. But after I was banished, I thought I would literally never see you again. And so I thought my feelings would have died by now.. but I guess it turns out they didn't.”

Loki stared at you with slight disgusment in his eyes. You felt your heart colden, thinking he was angry at you for expressing your feelings. You looked down, but Loki grabbed your chin and lifted your head so you'd look back into his eyes. 

”You can not seriously expect me to believe that you love me.”

”But I do!” you cried despreatly. ”I've loved you since we were children!”

”Enough!” he snapped. ”I can not bear to hear such lies!”

”I'm not lying, Loki! Please, just let me show you..”

Loki turned around from you, and before you could do anything, the elevator doors opened and he stepped out. Crying his name out despreatly, you followed him, trying to grab his hand, but he pulled away. Loki finally stopped at your door, turning to you but avoiding eye contact. You stood there next to him, staring at him and refusing to open the door. 

”What are you waiting for? Open the door, Y/N!” he scoffed, crossing his arms. 

”No.”

”Excuse me?”

”I will not open the door before we've talked about this!”

”You do realize I could just teleport in, right?”

”But you won't. Because deep down you know that I love you. And that you love me”, you said, taking an over-confident leap of faith to assume he felt that way. Loki turned to you, again trapping you between himself and the wall, now suddenly smirking. 

”How bold of you to assume that I love you.”

You snickered, wrapping your arms around the back of his neck and pulling him drastigally closer. 

”You just said it.”

”Said what?”

”That you love me.”

”Did I now?” he asked playfully before leaning much closer. 

”Yes, you did..” you whispered before he attacked your lips with such passion you thought you'd die. 

He pushed you flush against the wall, lips devouring yours. You were surprised by this action, but didn't waste time and instead wrapped your arms around the back of his neck tighter, kissing him back with zero hesitation and pulled him even closer, so that now his body was in touch with yours. You tilted your head slightly, so that the two of you were kissing in better angle, and let your hands run free in his raven black hair. He slowly moved his hands from against the wall to underneath your thighs and picked you up as if you weighed barely anything. You were pleased with this action and lovingly wrapped your legs around his waist so you'd stay there. Loki pulled back for a second to catch his breath, opening his eyes and staring at you lustfully. You stared back, smirking and moving forward to kiss his neck. He groaned, squeezing your thighs harder and you could feel him getting harder between your legs. 

”You like it?” you whispered seductively to his ear, before continuing peppering kisses and nips on the soft skin of his neck. 

Loki only groaned for an answer, and suddenly you realized you were no longer in the hallway outside of your apartment, now you were inside and in your bedroom. You looked around, confused, before realizing that obviously Loki had teleported the two of you here. He interrupted your thoughts by kissing your mouth viciously again, opening his mouth slightly and breathing into yours. You pulled him closer and let your lips get tangled with his. Then he pulled away all of sudden and walked over to the bed, placing you carefully down and following right after, now towering over you. 

You placed your hand on the back of his neck and yanked him down so you could feel his lips on yours again. He leaned down, closing his eyes again and letting his lips roam free on yours. You laid your hands on his chest, before starting to unbutton his shirt. He seemed surprised at first, but then gave you an accepting smirk. You unbuttoned the shirt completely, but left it on, now your hands caressing his bare chest. Loki smirked into the kiss, and you felt his fingers slip underneath your shirt. Throwing your arms over your head, you made it easier for him to remove your shirt and throw it on the floor. You let your hands travel on the skin of his chest and find their way to his back. Loki's lips suddenly left yours, but you felt the satisfaction returning as they met your neck. Hands still on his back, you pulled him closer and wrapped your legs around his waist.

”Oh Loki.. I love you.. I love you so much..” you whispered as he sucked on the skin of your neck. 

”Oh dove, I know you do”, he whispered back, pulling back and staring you in the eye. ”And you know I love you too, Y/N.”

”I know it's risky but.. do you want to stay here?” you asked, bringing your hands from his back to his cheeks again. ”You could always shapeshift into Tom and pretend to be my human boyfriend. No one would ever know who you actually are. And we could be together forever.”

He stared at you, his neutral expression turning into a smile. He leaned down again to kiss you, before pulling back again and whispering: 

”Of course, love. I would love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short... I am terrible at writing Character x Reader stories. And also I can't write smut. So if this fic seemed unrealistic.. Chill, it's in the name, fiction, duh. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
